


Eye of the Storm

by kristsune



Series: Beyond the Sea au [17]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Vau is an asshole, but still, him and jango had run ins before the kids, kix is more powerful than anyone really realizes, the abuse isn't really described, they do not get along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Kix finds Rabble in trouble, his reaction is strong.





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a thing [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) and I talked about forever ago. I hadn't liked it when i had finished it, so i let it sit for awhile til I liked it again, and threw on an ending. 
> 
> Warning: I do not like Vau, and it shows. Do not read if you like him.

Kix was walking along the beach when he heard a cry of pain. He ran towards the sound, already feeling the power of the storm gather under his skin. 

He crested the hill to see Rabble go down with a hard backhanded slap to the face. Thunder boomed overhead as the abuser turned to him. 

He must have looked impressive; dark storm clouds gathering overhead quickly, electricity crackling over his skin, winds whipping around him. Kix didn’t even think of any of that at the time; all he could see was red. 

“Let him go.” Kix called the lighting unconsciously, striking nearby.

“What are you gonna do about it?” They asked with a snarl, still holding a dazed Rabble by the collar. 

Kix flashed a quick bright smirk that had no mirth in it, before lightning struck within ten feet of Rabble and his abuser.

“Lucky shot.”

Kix raised his eyebrow, “You think I missed?”

“ _ No one _ has that kind of control.” 

“You  _ really _ want to take that chance?”

Rabble was just starting to come around, he tried to struggle, but the guy had too tight of a grip, holding him close to keep him from moving.

He just snarled at Kix.

“Get your hands off my brother  _ hutuun _ .” Kix enforced his point by calling another bolt of lighting, this one hitting within five feet of them. 

“Vau!”

Kix turned to see Jango and Jesse arrive. They likely ran half the island to find him as soon as the storm rolled in, knowing it was called by him. Jango obviously knew the  _ chakaar _ who held Rabble.

“Drop the kid, you are messing with forces you don’t understand.” 

Vau snarled at Jango just the way they did to Kix, “Fuck off, Fett. This one needs to be taught a lesson that you obviously neglected to teach him” Jango saw Vau was bleeding from his arm, and Rabble’s knife was thrown aside, too far to reach. 

Jango turned to Kix, Vau obviously being a lost cause “Ad’ika, I know you want to do this, and I want to let you, but believe me, you’ll regret it for a long time, if you do.”

Kix yelled back, “Look what he did to Rabble! He deserves whatever he gets from the storm.”

Jango held out his hands placatingly, “I know, I know Kix’ika, but I need you to listen to me.” 

Kix snarled as he turned back to Vau and Rabble, thunder rumbling directly overhead. 

“Kixystix.”

Kix turned to Jesse, hands dropping fractionally.

“Let us take care of this. Rab’ika needs you.”

Jango gave Vau a look that screamed  _ let the fuck go now or things will get a whole hell of a lot worse. _

He finally complied, Rabble hurrying to Kix, who caught him in his arms. The storm started to dissipate, not completely, but it wasn’t quite so ominous anymore, not so  _ immediate _ . The glow of his eyes dissipated, and the electricity left his skin. He immediately started to fuss over Rabble, checking him over, to see how badly hurt he was.

Jango stalked up to Vau, “If I ever find out you laid a hand on any of my kids ever again, I’ll finish this myself. Now,  _ Leave _ . Stay on your own damn side of the island.”

Vau spat at Jango’s feet before turning away. 

“Jesse, why don’t you make sure he gets home safe, yeah?”

He nodded, “Tell Kix I’ll be back soon?”

“Of course.”

Jango watched Jesse silently follow Vau to make sure he actually left their side of the island before turning to Kix and Rabble. The sun was starting to peek through the clouds as Kix still fussed over him, though it seemed like it looked worse than it was, otherwise Kix would have rushed him to his makeshift medic station they had back home. 

Jango was amazed at just how powerful Kix had become in such a short time. He hadn’t seen a display of power that strong, well, in a long time. He had  _ never _ seen that level of accuracy though. Having that kind of control over such a volatile element was extraordinarily impressive.

He was still glad that between him and Jesse they were able to talk him down. There was no way he would have coped well with killing Vau, no matter how much the  _ chakaar _ deserved it. And Vau had done so much more than just strike their Rab’ika down.

But everyone was safe, and Vau was being escorted away from his family. About as good an outcome as he could have hoped for, considering the scene he had initially happened upon. Jango also hoped Vau would actually remember to stay away after this. Between Anomaly’s shapeshifting threat, and Kix’s power over the storm, not to mention the rest of the kids not inconsiderable powers, Vau was in serious hot water anytime he came to this side of the island. 


End file.
